Isang Lagusan
by Uekiten
Summary: Habang naglilinis si Eren ng basement ng kanilang HQ ay mayroon siyang natagpuang isang lagusan. Kasama si Levi ay sabay nilang pinasok ang lihim na lagusan. Ano ang naghihintay sa kanila rito? Eren POV
1. Chapter 1

Nainspire ako ni **Taburnaklosis** na gumawa ng Filipino story dito sa SNK kaya heto! Pasensya na kung medyo napahaba, masyado lang talaga akong natuwa sa pagsusulat nito. Sana ay basahin niyo hanggang dulo :)

* * *

Unang araw ko noon bilang opisyal na miyembro ng Survey Corps. Bukod kay Levi Heichou ay ramdam ko ang malamig na pakikitungo sa akin ng aking mga kasamahan sa Special Operations Squad. Hindi ko sila masisisi kung hindi nila ako agad-agad na pagkatiwalaan, sa totoo lang mula nang madiskubre ko ang kakayahang ito ay nagsimula na rin ako na hindi pagkatiwalaan ang aking sarili. Hindi ako sigurado kung hanggang saan ko kayang kontrolin ang aking kakayahan, kadalasan ay wala ako sa tamang pag-iisip kapag ako ay nagiging isang titan. Ang pinakamasakit pa ay nagawa kong saktan si Mikasa habang ako ay isang titan, na hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman ng aking mga kasamahan sa squad. Marahil ay iniisip nila na kung nagawa ko ngang saktan ang aking kaibigan, sila pa kaya na kakikilala ko pa lang?

Lulan ng kabayo, tahimik na binagtas ng aming grupo ang isang masukal na kagubatan. Ayon sa mga sabi-sabi, ang kagubatang ito ay pinamamahayan ng mga ligaw na kaluluwa ng mga namayapang sundalo. Sa tingin ko ay pawang haka-haka lang ang mga iyon dahil mukhang wala namang nagpaparamdam sa amin. O marahil, kahit ang mga kaluluwa ng mga namayapa ay natatakot magparamdam sa pinakamalakas na sundalo ng sangkatauhan.

Ako ang nauuna sa aming grupo. Pinauna nila ako para mabantayan daw nila ang aking bawat kilos. Ramdam ko, kahit na hindi ko nakikita, ang talas ng bawat tingin na ibinibigay nila sa akin.

Matapos ang halos isang oras na pagbagtas sa kagubatan ay narating namin ang isang lumang kastilyo.

Ang kastilyo ay matayog na nakatayo sa gitna ng kagubatan, malayo sa pader at sa bayan samakatwid, nakahiwalay sa kabihasnan - perpektong lugar na paglagyan para sa isang taong itinuturing na banta na kagaya ko. Sinasabing ang kastilyong ito ang dating himpilan ng Survey Corps noong mga panahong ang tingin sa kanila ng mga tao ay isang walang pakinabang na grupo, na sila ay mga sundalo na nagsasayang lang ng buwis na kanilang ibinabayad sa gobyerno. Nagbago ang pagtinging ito limang taon na ang nakakalipas nang isang 60 metrong titan ang bumutas sa Wall Maria na nagbunsod sa pagkamatay ng halos lahat ng residente rito kabilang na ang aking ina. Dahil sa ang Survey Corps ang grupo na pinakanalantad sa mga titan gawa ng kanilang mga ekspedisyon sa labas ng pader at nasa grupo ring ito ang mga pinakamagagaling pumatay ng titan, nagbago ang tingin ng mga tao sa kanila. Ang dating mga itinuturing na mga walang kwenta ay biglang naging mga bayani. Inilipat ang kanilang himpilan sa bayan at itinaas ang kanilang taunang badyet.

Hindi ito nagustuhan ng ibang grupo, lalo na ng Military Police. Ang Military Police ang pinakatinitingalang grupo dati ng mga sundalo dahil sa ang pinakamagagaling lang na cadet ang pwedeng umanib sa grupo. Sila rin dati ang nakakakuha ng pinakamataas na taunang badyet. Matapos ang pag-atake ng mga titan sa Wall Maria ay unti-unting namulat ang mata ng mga tao sa kung gaano hindi maaasahan ang Military Police sa oras na lumusob ang mga titan. Unti-unti ring nakita ng mga tao ang mga katiwalian na nangyayari sa loob ng Military Police- pagsusugal, pagbebenta ng mga armas, paglalasing, at pambababae. Dahil dito, ang dating mga tinitingalang sundalo ay naging mga salot na lang ng lipunan. Isinisisi ng Military Police ang lahat ng naging kamalasan nila sa Survey Corps, marahil ay dahil sa inggit.

Lalong umalab ang galit ng Military Police sa Survey Corps noong natalo sila na pagkalooban ng aking kustodiya. Inaakala nilang makakabawi na sila sa Survey Corps sa oras na mapasakamay nila ako. Iniisip kasi nila na kapag nagtagumpay ang Survey Corps sa pagbawi ng Wall Maria gamit ang aking kakayahan ay lalong babango ang pangalan ng Survey Corps sa mga tao at sila ay tuluyan nang matatabunan. Oo, mas iniisip nila ang sarili nilang pangalan kaysa sa ikabubuti ng sangkatauhan.

Bumalik tayo ulit sa kastilyo. Halos napapaligiran na ng matataas na damo ang kastilyo, marami ring baging na gumagapang paitaas sa pader nito. May mga lumot na ring namumuo sa bawat kanto ng kastilyo. Sa loob naman ay di maipagkakailang matagal na nga talaga itong hindi nagagamit dahil sa nababalot ng alikabok ang bawat sulok nito. Tila pinamahayan na rin ng iba't ibang insekto ang kastilyo dahil sa mga sapot ng gagamba sa paligid, may mangilan-ngilan ding alupihan at ipis na malayang nagtatakbuhan sa sahig at pader ng kastilyo. Dahil sa nakapanlulumong sitwasyon ng kastilyo, inatasan kami ni Levi Heichou na linisin muna ito bago gamitin.

Isang maliit na kwarto sa basement ang aking unang nilinis bilang ito rin ang magsisilbi kong kwarto sa aming pananatili dito. Dahil sa mas maselan pa kaysa sa lahat ng babaing nakilala ko si Levi Heichou, makailang ulit kong inulit linisin ang kwarto. Halos nakikita ko na ang aking repleksyon sa sahig at halos mamemorya ko na ang bawat kanto ng kwarto sa kakalinis ngunit hindi pa rin iyon sapat para sa kanya.

"Eren, marumi pa ang kisame. Ulitin mo ang paglampaso sa sahig. Masyado pang maalikabok sa kwartong ito. Iurong mo yang kama na yan at linisin mo ang sahig na pinagtanggalan. Amoy lupa dito."

Gusto ko sana siyang sagutin na hindi naman siya ang gagamit ng kwarto kaya wala siyang pakialam kung maalikabok ang ilalim ng aking kama o kung amoy lupa sa kwarto na hindi ko naman siguro maiaalis dahil sa nasa ilalim talaga ng lupa ang aking kwarto, pero minabuti ko na lang na manahimik at sundin ang kanyang utos para wala nang gulo.

Gaya ng kanyang utos, iniurong ko ang kama sa gitna ng kwarto at sinimulang lampasuhin ang sahig na pinagtanggalan nito. Habang nilalampaso ko ang sahig ay biglang tumama sa isang hindi ko tiyak na bagay ang aking paang pinanglalampaso. Nang aking inspeksyunin ay nakita ko ang isang hawakang bakal na bahagyang nakaumbok sa sahig. Pinunasan ko ang sahig sa paligid ng bakal at tumambad sa akin ang isang pintuang kahoy na tila isang lagusan papunta sa isang basement. Nakakatawa dahil may sariling basement ang basement ng kastilyo. Hinugot ko ang nakausling bakal ngunit tila nadikit na ang pintuang kahoy sa sahig sa katagalan na rin siguro nitong hindi nabubuksan.

Nakarinig ako ng yabag papunta sa kwarto. "Eren, amoy lupa pa rin." Tinignan niya ako mula ulo hanggang paa, nagtataka kung ano ang pilit kong hinuhugot. "Anong ginagawa mo?"

"Ah Heichou, nakita ko kasi ito." Itinuro ko ang lagusang natagpuan ko.

"May basement pa ang basement ha," hinaplos-haplos niya ang kanyang baba at tila nag-isip, "buksan mo," ang utos niya.

Gamit ang aking lakas, hinila ko ang bakal na hawakan, pero ni hindi man lang naangat kahit kaunti ang kahoy na pintuan.

"Tsk," ang kanyang ungol sabay irap sa akin.

Nakita ko ang kanyang pagkadismaya, nakapamewang siya at makikita sa kanyang mukha ang kanyang nakakawala-nang-kumpyansang-titig. Hinugot ko ulit ang bakal ngunit wala pa ring nangyari. Nakita ko sa gilid ng aking paningin na papalapit siya sa akin, kinabahan ako dahil buong akala ko ay papatikimin niya nanaman ako ng kanyang pamosong sipa pero imbis na sipain ako ay lumuhod siya sa aking tabi at naramdaman ko ang kanyang malalamig na kamay na humawak din sa bakal. Hinugot niya ang bakal habang ako ay nakawak lang sa bakal habang nakatitig sa kanya. Napansin niyang hindi ko siya tinutulungan sa paghugot kaya binigyan niya ako ng isang makamandag na titig. Kinilabutan akong sagad hanggang buto sa kanyang titig kaya agad kong tinanggal ang tingin sa kanya.

"Pagbilang ko ng tatlo, hilahin natin ulit 'to."

Naramdaman kong hinigpitan niya ang kanyang pagkakahawak sa bakal kaya ginaya ko na rin siya. "Isa, dalawa, tatlo!" Gamit ang pinagsama naming lakas ay sabay naming hinila ang hawakang bakal. Narinig ko ang kiskisan ng kahoy sa kahoy at naramdaman ko rin na unti-unting lumuluwag mula sa pagkakadikit ang kahoy na paintuan. Nagkatinginan kami ni Heichou at tumungo tungo siya sa akin na tila sinasabing ibigay na namin ang isang daang porsiyento ng aming lakas. Ginawa ko ang pagkakaintindi ko sa kanyang pagtango at itinodo ang paghila, nakikita ko rin na ganito rin ang ginagawa niya dahil sa mga gabutil na pawis na tumutulo sa kanyang sentido.

BLARRGGH!

Bahagyang nabalot ng alikabok ang kwarto matapos naming matagumpay na maiangat ang lagusang kahoy.

"Linisin mo ulit ito pagkatapos, Eren," banta ni Heichou.

Matapos mawala ang alikabok ay tumambad sa amin ang isang butas. Tumayo si Levi Heichou at pinagpag ang kanyang damit, halatang naiirita siya sa kanyang sarili dahil sa bukod sa balot siya ng alikabok ay basa pa siya ng pawis.

"Dugyot," ang naiirita niyang bulong.

"Hagdanan," ang aking sabi.

Tinignan ni Levi Heichou ang tinutukoy kong hagdanan. Sa butas na aming nabuksan ay makikita ang isang batong hagdan. Hindi namin maaninag ang baba dahil sa madilim dito. Pagkakita nito, kinuha ni Levi Heichou ang isa sa aking mga ilawang lampara, kinuha niya yung hindi nakasindi na nakapatong sa isang lamesita. Kumuha siya ng posporo mula sa kanyang bulsa at sinindihan ang ilawan. Lumapit siya sa butas at ibinaba ang kanyang sarili sa hagdan.

"Sundan mo ako," ang kanyang utos sabay panik pababa ng hagdan.

"Sandali lang, Heichou." Bumalik ako sa kanyang harapan na may dalang isang tabla.

"Balak mo ba akong patayin sa ibaba kaya ka nagdala niyan?" tanong niya na hindi ko mawari kung ako ba'y pinaghihinalaan niya o inaasar niya lang ako.

"Baka kasi may kung ano tayong makita sa baba. Mabuti nang handa," sagot ko.

* * *

:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Orihinal na karugtong ito ng unang kabanata pero naisipan kong ihiwalay na lang ito dahil masyado ng mahaba.

* * *

"Akoyo ng masikip, ayoko ng mabaho."

Tila isang linya mula sa isang sikat na tao ang nasambit ni Levi Heichou pagkababa namin sa hagdan. Bahagya niyang ibinaba ang pagkakahawak sa ilawang lampara para makita ang dapat ay sahig ng basement, ngunit imbis na sahig ang aming makita, putik ang tumambad sa amin.

"At higit sa lahat, ayoko ng maputik," dagdag pa niya.

Itinaas niya ang ilawang lampara para makita namin ang kabuuan ng basement, namangha kaming pareho sa aming nakita. Hindi pala basement ang aming natagpuan kundi isang tunnel. May siyam na talampakan ang taas ng tunnel, may luwag na kasya ang halos limang tao na nakatayong magkakatabi, at lupa ang pader.

"Hmm, saan kaya ito papunta?"

Nagsimulang maglakad pasulong si Levi Heichou habang ako ay sumusunod sa kanyang likuran. Hindi pa man din kami nakalalayo nang may narinig kaming tunog na tila may nalaglag mula sa itaas na nahulog sa putikan.

Nanggaling ang tunog malapit sa may hagdanan. Napalingon kami sa likod at nakita namin na ang bahagyang liwanag na nanggagaling mula sa itaas na kwarto ay unti-unting nawawala. Nanlaki ang aming mga mata nang mapagtanto namin kung ano ang nangyayari. Dali-dali kaming tumakbo papunta sa hagdan, halos wala na kaming nakikitang liwanag galing sa kwarto, nakaririnig na lang kami ng bahagyang langitngit ng isang bagay na inuurong. Pagpanik namin sa hagdan, nakumpirma naming tama ang aming hinala na may nagsara mula sa itaas ng pintuang kahoy. Pinagtulungan namin ni Levi Heichou na itaas ang kahoy na pintuan ngunit mukhang napatungan na ito ng isang mabigat na bagay.

Bumaba siya ng hagdan at naglakad ng pabalik balik, hawak ang lampara sa kanang kamay, at ang kabilang kamay naman ay humihimas-himas sa kanyang baba. Samantalang ako naman ay nakaupo sa hagdan, hawak-hawak pa rin ang tabla, at walang malay na pinagmamasdan ang pabalik-balik na paglalakad niya.

Bigla siyang natigilan. Akala ko noon ay may naisip siyang magandang ideya. Inilapit niya ang ilawang hawak niya sa putikang sahig at tumingin sa kanyang paanan. Hindi ko malilimutan ang itsura ng kanyang mukha noon. Para siyang naging isang bato na hindi gumagalaw sa kanyang kinatatayuan. Gulat at takot ang nakita ko sa kanyang mukha.

"Eren," ang mahina at nanginginig na pagtawag niya sa akin.

Tumingin siya sa akin, ang kanyang mga maliliit na mata ay nanlalaki sa takot.

Ibinaling ko ang aking tingin sa kanyang paanan. Ilang pulgada mula sa kinatatayuan ni Levi Heichou ay makikita ang isang nilalang na balot ng putik, nakalabas ang itim na dila nito mula sa nangangalit na bibig, bahagyang nakaangat ang ulo na para bang nagbabanta na sa oras na gumalaw si Levi Heichou ay handa itong manuklaw.

Naramdaman kong bumilis ang tibok ng aking puso. Naramdaman ko rin ang pagtulo ng malalamig na butil ng pawis sa aking sentido at halos nasemento ako sa aking pagkakaupo. Takot ang bumalot sa akin nang mga panahong iyon, hindi dahil sa takot ako sa ahas dahil kung tutuusin ay higit na mas nakakatakot ang mga titan kung ikukumpara sa isang ahas, pero natatakot ako na makakita ng isang taong mahalaga sa akin na masaktan nanaman lalo na kung mangyayari ito sa aking harapan. Ini-iling ko ang aking ulo para mahimasmasan ako at para na rin matangal ang nararamdaman kong takot.

Hinigpitan ko ang aking pagkakahawak sa tabla sa aking kamay at walang ingay akong tumayo. Dahan-dahan akong lumapit kay Levi Heichou na hindi pa rin gumagalaw ni katiting at sa ahas sa kanyang harapan na hindi tinatanggal ang makamandag na pagkakatitig sa kanya. Nasa huling baitang na ako ng hagdan, isang hakbang na lang ay putik na ang aking tatapakan kaya buong ingat kong inihakbang ang aking kanang paa pababa sa putikan, salamat at hindi pa rin natitinag ang ahas sa pagakakatitig nito kay Heichou. Sumunod ko namang inihakbang ang aking kaliwang paa pababa ng hagdan, pinilit kong gawin ito ng dahan-dahan kagaya nang nauna kong ginawa ngunit mukhang napalakas ang aking pagkakaapak.

Ibinaling ng ahas ang ulo nito sa aking direksyon.

Gumapang ito sa putikang sahig at dahil sa isang ilawang lampara lang ang nagsisilbing ilaw namin sa tunnel ay nahirapan akong makita kung saan papunta ang ahas pero mayroon akong pakiramdam noon na sa akin siya papunta.

Hindi nga ako nagkamali.

Biglang bumulusok sa aking harapan ang ahas. Hinampas ko ito ng tabla ngunit nagmintis ako at para lang akong humampas sa hangin. Nawala ito ulit at mukhang nagtago muli sa putik. Sa kabilang banda naman, si Levi Heichou ay parang bato pa rin na hindi gumagalaw sa kanyang kinatatayuan na para bang si Medusa ang kanyang nakita at ginawa siya nitong bato. Hindi ko akalain na ang pinakamalakas na sundalo ng sangkatauhan na walang takot na kumakatay sa mga naglalakihang titan ay takot sa isang ahas. Marahil ito ang kanyang kahinaan o marahil ay may masaklap siyang nakaraan sa mga ahas. Hindi natin alam.

Sandaling natahimik ang tunnel. Tanging ang sarili kong paghinga lang ang aking naririnig. Pinapakiramdaman ko ang ahas na sa tingin ko ay tahimik kaming pinagmamasdan mula sa sikreto nitong posisyon at nakikiramdam din sa amin.

"Eren," ang mahinang pagtawag sa akin ni Levi Heichou.

Medyo nagulat ako nang ako'y tawagin niya dahil buong akala ko ay nasemento na sa putikan si Heichou. Tinignan ko siya at nakita kong may ginagawa siyang senyales. Iniiling niya ang kanyang ulo sa kaliwa kasabay ng pagtingin niya sa bandang ibaba. Ang kanyang kaliwang kamay naman ay sumesenyas na parang nag-aaya. Nang ibaling ko ang aking tingin sa pwesto na kaniyang isinesenyas ay doon ko lang napagtanto ang ibig sabihin ng kanyang mga senyas.

Sa unang tingin ay hindi ito agad mapapansin ngunit kung tititig nang maigi ay mapapansin ang dalawang maliliit na bilog na halos nakalubog sa putikan. Sumasalamin sa dalawang bilog na ito ang liwanag na ibinibigay ng ilawang lampara na hawak ni Heichou. Ang mga mata ng ahas. Nakatuon ang mga ito sa aking direksyon, tinitignan ang aking bawat kilos.

Tumango ako kay Levi Heichou bilang tanda na naintindihan ko ang kanyang senyales. Gusto niyang ihagis ko sa kanya ang tabla para maatake niya mula sa likuran ang ahas. Dapat kong maiabot ang tabla nang hindi gaanong gumagalaw para hindi mabulabog ang ahas. Dapat rin ay maabot nang maayos ni Heichou ang tabla dahil kung hindi ay mabubulahaw ang ahas at siguradong aatakihin ako nito habang wala akong kahit anong gamit na ipanlalaban dito.

Dahan-dahan kong ini-angat ang aking braso na mahigpit na nakahawak sa tabla. Tumango ako kay Levi Heichou bilang senyales na handa na akong ihagis sa kanya ang tabla at dapat ay maghanda na rin siya. Ipinosisyon niya ang kanyang kaliwang kamay na tipong iniaabot niya sa akin ang kanyang kamay o parang namamalimos lang siya sa akin.

"Isa," nagsimula akong magbilang ng walang tunog, "dalawa," hindi kami dapat pumalpak dito kung hindi ay baka may isang matuklaw sa amin ng ahas, "tatlo."

Hinagis ko sa direksyon ni Levi Heichou ang tabla. Tila bumagal ang ikot nang aking mundo nang sandaling nasa ere ang tabla. Parang slow motion. Bumalik lang sa normal na takbo ang aking mundo nang makita ko nang nasa kamay na ni Levi Heichou ang tabla.

Agad-agad ay nihampas ni Levi Heichou ang posisyon ng mga nanlilisik na mata. Mula sa putik ay tumilamsik ang ahas at sandaling umarte na parang isang isda na tinanggal sa tubig. Nagtangka itong lumayo ngunit mabilis itong napigilan ni Levi Heichou. Dahil sa putik ay naging madulas ang katawan ng ahas kaya dalawang paa ang kinailangang i-apak ni Levi Heichou para mapigilan ito, ang isa niyang paa ay nakaapak sa may ulunan ng ahas samantalang ang isa naman ay sa may buntot. Inihagis sa akin ni Heichou ang tabla na maayos ko namang nasalo. Agad kong sinunggaban ng mga palo sa ulo ang ahas. Nagpupuyos ito sa pagkakaapak ni Levi Heichou pero dahil sa nanghihina na rin ito ay hindi na nito kinaya pang makawala. Ilang sandali pa ay wala na kaming makitang paggalaw sa putikan.

Para malaman kung totoo ngang patay na ang ahas ay dahan-dahang tinanggal ni Heichou ang kanyang isang paa mula sa pagkakaapak sa ahas habang ako ay nakaposisyong papaluin ito dahil baka buhay pa pala ito at magtangkang manuklaw. Walang paggalaw na nangyari. Tinanggal na rin ni Heichou ang kanyang isa pang paa sa pagkakaapak, wala pa ring paggalaw. Tinusok-tusok ko nang tabla ang katawan ng ahas para mas lalong makasiguro pero sa awa ng diyos ay hindi na talaga ito gumagalaw. Hindi naman siguro marunong magpatay-patayan ang isang ahas kaya nasabi namin nang sandaling iyon na sa wakas ay napatay na namin ang ahas.

"Levi Heichou, hindi ko alam na takot ka pala sa ahas," biro ko.

Hinihingal siya at hindi nagsasalita kaya marahil ay hindi pa siya nakakabalik sa kanyang sarili. Lumapit ako sa kanya at nginitian siya.

"Magbabayad ang kung sino mang nagsara ng kahoy na pintuan at kung sinuman ang naglaglag ng ahas dito."

"Ang ahas na iyon," tugon niya sa wakas, "ang uri ng ahas na iyon ay matatagpuan lang sa lugar kung saan ako ipinanganak. Isang tuklaw lang nang ahas na iyon, sa loob ng 45 minuto ay maari nang mamatay ang biktima," tumingin siya sa akin, ang kanyang mga mata ay nanlilisik, "sa tingin ko ay may... gustong iparating na mensahe ang kung sinumang gumawa nito," dagdag pa niya.

"Mabuti na lang at napatay natin kaagad ang ahas bago pa ito makapanuklaw."

"Eren." Humarap siya sa akin, ang kanyang kanang kamay ay nakahawak pa rin sa ilawang lampara."Sa tingin ko..." ang kanyang kaliwang kamay naman ay nakahawak sa pagitan ng dalawa niyang hita na malapit sa kanyang *ahem* pagkalalaki.

"Sa tingin ko...natuklaw ako ng ahas na iyon."


	3. Chapter 3

Pagturan nang mga salitang iyon ay agad na pumasok sa isip ko na dapat ay masipsip kaagad ang kamandag sa sugat ni Levi Heichou bago pa ito tuluyang kumalat sa kanyang sistema. Ngunit nang mapagtanto ko kung saang parte ng kanyang katawan siya posibleng natuklaw ay bigla kong naramdaman ang pamumula ng aking mukha at hindi ako kaagad nakapagsalita.

Nakita ko na lang na humihingal siyang pumunta sa hagdanan at naupo dito, ipinatong niya sa kanyang tabi ang ilawang lampara at mahigpit na hinawakan ng kanyang dalawang kamay ang itaas na bahagi ng kanyang kanang hita.

"Levi Heichou… kailan?" ang nasabi ko.

"Pagtaposs lang mags-ara nn..ng pint..o."

Napagtanto ko na nangyari iyon mga labinlimang minuto na ang nakakaraan, at base sa kanyang sinabi kanina, apatnapu't limang minuto lang ang itinatagal ng buhay ng mga natuklaw ng ganoong uri ng ahas. Nataranta ako bigla. Tatlumpung minuto na lang ba talaga ang itatagal ng buhay ni Levi Heichou? Hindi iyon puwede. Marami pang buhay ang maisasalba niya sa kamay ng mga titan, hindi siya dapat na mamatay lalo na't sa kamay ng isang hindi kilalang kalaban. Nasa kamay ko ang ikasasalba ng kanyang buhay at dapat ay kumilos na ako at ibaon sa limot ang kung ano mang bumabagabag sa akin.

"Wag kang mag-alala Heichou, mabubuhay ka at makakalabas tayo rito."

Sa totoo lang hindi ko alam kung paano kami makakalabas sa tunnel. Hindi ko alam kung saan patungo ang tunnel na ito o kung mayroon ba itong hangganan. Naisip ko na gamitin ang aking kakayahang magpalit ng anyo at maging isang titan ngunit naisip ko na kapag ginawa ko iyon ay malamang sa malamang ay masira ang lumang kastilyo at maaring mapatay ang aking mga kasamahan, o pwede ring maipit ako sa tunnel at sumabog na parang isang kamatis na inipit at pinipi. Pero bago ko iyon problemahin ay kailangan ko munang piliting mapahaba ang buhay ni Heichou. Wala akong kaalam-alam kung ano ang mga dapat gawin kapag natuklaw ng ahas kaya umasa na lang ako sa aking likas na udyok.

Hinubad ko ang aking damit na pang-itaas at pinunit ito gamit ang aking mga ngipin na hasang-hasa na sa pagkagat at pagpunit ng balat sa aking kamay. Itinali ko ito sa bandang itaas ng kanyang sugat para kahit papaano ay mapigilan ang lason na umakyat papunta sa kanyang puso.

"Ereeen," ang hinihingal niyang panaghoy.

Maputla ang mukha ni Heichou. Nakakatakot. Para siyang isang karakter mula sa isang palabas sa plasa na nakita ko dati noong bata pa lang ako. Halos namumuti ang kanyang mukha at ang kanyang labi ay walang kulay. Bumibilis ang kanyang paghingal. Pawis na pawis siya at bahagyang tumitirik ang mga mata.

"Malalagpasan natin 'to," ang tugon ko sa kanya. Hinawakan ko ang kanyang pawisang noo, mainit. Nilalagnat siya at ni wala man lang malinis na tubig na pwede kong ipahid sa kanya.

Bigla siyang nagtangkang tumayo ngunit dahil sa nanghihina siya ay natumba rin siya kaagad. Mabuti na lang at nasalo ko siya bago pa siya tuluyang malaglag sa putikan.

"Mga ttti..ta an, pa..tttay-in." Sinabi niya iyon sa tono na kagaya ng sa isang taong lasing.

"Abnoormal, colosssall."

May itinuturo siyang mga hindi ko nakikitang titan sa aking likuran. Nagdedeliryo na nga talaga siya. Senyales na malala na siya.

Tinignan ko siya. Hindi ko makakayang makita ang taong nagsagip sa akin sa kamay ng mga mapanghusgang tao lalo na sa Military Police na maghirap ng ganito. Tinignan ko ang kanyang sugat. Hindi ko ito gaanong makita dahil sa natatakpan ito ng kanyang pang-ibabang kasuotan. Kailangan kong punitin ang kanyang suot na pang-ibaba para masuri ko ang kanyang sugat. Dahil sa wala akong gunting o kung ano mang pwedeng gamitin na panggupit ng tela ay wala akong mapagpipilian kundi gamitin ang aking ngipin o pwede ring hubarin ko ng tuluyan ang kanyang pang-ibaba. Sa mga pagpipilian, mas gugustuhin ko na sigurong matanggalan ng ngipin sa pagpunit ng kapirasong tela kaysa sa hubaran si Heichou.

Inilapit ko ang aking bibig sa kanyang kanang hita at dahan-dahang kinagat ang tela malapit sa kanyang sugat. Pinunit ko ang tela sa pamamagitan ng pwersahang paghugot sa tela gamit ang aking mga ngipin. Pakiramdam ko nang mga panahong iyon ay isa akong tigre na pinunit ang balat ng kanyang biktimang usa. Nakaramdam ako ng bahagyang pangingilo sa aking ipin dala na rin siguro ng aking pagpwersa.

Nanlumo ako sa aking nakita. Sa pinagpunitan ng tela, makikita ang dalawang tuldok na kulay pula. Ang balat sa paligid ng dalawang tuldok na pula ay namamaga at kulay asul.

Napalunok ako sa aking nakita.

"Eren, gawin mo na ang dapat mong gawin," sabi ko sa aking sarili.

Huminga ako ng malalim. Tinignan ko ulit ang namamagang kulay asul na balat ni Levi Heichou. Inaamin kong nandidiri ako sa aking nakikita lalo pa't kailangan kong sipsipin ang kamandag nito. Idagdag pa riyan ang pwesto ng sugat ay lubhang malapit sa kanyang pagkalalaki. Naisip ko na wala namang makakakita sa gagawin ko kaya bakit ako mahihiya? Isa pa utang ko ang tinatamasa kong kalayaan ngayon sa kanya kaya balewala ang aking gagawin kapalit ng ginawa niya para sa akin. Ipinikit ko ang aking mga mata at daling sinipsip ang sugat at inilura ito.

Ilang beses ko itong ginawa nang biglang...bumukas ang pintuang kahoy.

Ngayon, kung may makakakita man sa posisyon namin ni Levi Heichou ay iba ang maiisip. Bakit naman hindi? Heto ako walang pang-itaas na damit, ang ulo ay nasa pagitan ng dalawang hita ni Heichou na ang isang hita kung saan nakatuon ang aking mukha ay may punit malapit sa kanyang pagkalalaki. Idagdag pa riyan ang tumitirik na mga mata ni Levi Heichou at ang kanyang walang puknat na paghingal. Talagang may mga imahe at ideyang mabubuo sa isipan ng mga makakakita sa amin.

Ini-angat ko ang aking ulo mula sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Heichou. Nang makita ko ang kanilang reaksiyon ay naramdaman kong uminit at malamang namula ang aking mukha. Nakatayo silang apat sa harap ng pintuang kahoy. Ang mga kamay ni Petra ay nakatakip sa kanyang bibig, ang kanyang mga mata ay nanlalaki sa pagkagulat. Si Gunter naman ay nakangisi at nakapamewang. Si Erd ay nakatitig lang, walang reaksiyon ang kanyang mukha ngunit ang kanyang mga mata ay mapanghusga. At si Auruo ay nakangiwi, may dugo na bahagyang umaagos sa kanyang bibig, marahil ay nakagat nanaman niya ang kanyang dila dahil siguro sa eksenang bumungad sa kaniya.

Dala ng kahihiyan at marahil ng pagod na rin ay bigla akong nawalan ng malay.


End file.
